Pizza Bros
The Pizza Bros is a disunited army that was formed sometime in the early parts of 2018. The army was first organized, but became a Clan. Origins The Pizza Bros were founded in either late January or early February of 2018. It was founded and led by Racket, and was a very popular army and received lots of rouges for its easy to gain lots of members. Little is known about the early history of this army, except for the fact that it was the biggest army on Club Penguin Rewritten until there rivals the Pizza Bois gained fame. Tensions grow As the Pizza Bois grew fame, so did tensions with the Pizza Bros. Racket claimed the the Pizza Bois copied the bros as there army was made about a week after the bros. The Pizza Bois said it was just a coincidence, but no one knows for sure as Penguidae, the leader of the bois said nothing about this matter. It is still unknown to this day if the bois copied the bros as Penguidae has completely left the cpa community. Death of the Army When Club Penguin Rewritten announced that it would be closing its doors, both the Pizza Bois and the Pizza Bros fell when the site shut down. But the future of the bros would lie ahead to be much greater. Revival of the Army When CPR came back, so did the Pizza Bros. Being the only army on CPR for over a week let it grow to be very popular. Numbers flew through the roof, and it seemed that the Bros could even start declaring war on other armies. That is until one rebellion would become even greater the Pizza bois, and would even challenge the bros. The Great Pizza War When the Pizza Boi Rebellion happened (causing the army The Pizza Federation) It led to a big war. This war was called The Great Pizza War. Throughout the war, several daily battles happened between the bros and The Pizza Federation, known as the Pizza Boi Rebellion at the time.Rivalry between the two armies became bigger over time, and it was big news on CPR at the time. Although the two armies were even bigger rivals than the bros and the pizza bois, the armies outside of battle were friends, including Racket and Chelpopkick (leader of The Pizza Federation.) But in early June, Racket put his trust in the wrong person, and they raided the Pizza Bros' discord server. This would end the Great Pizza War, as well as the army. Clans When The Great Pizza War ended, it sparked huge clans of rouges of both the Pizza Federation and the Pizza Bros. The rouge attacks can still be seen on CPR to this day, with each rouge attack maxing around 15-35 people. Although the army was short lived, its impact has left a mark in cpa history, as well as CPR history. Currently, the army is and shall remain a clan for the rest of its life. The Clan however begins to form and they have formed into the Pizza Bois United. Outfit The Pizza Bros outfit was very simple. It was made up of the chef outfit with a red color. Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2018